


Across The Widespread Hills

by Tailwind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Tension, Chocobos, Comedy, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailwind/pseuds/Tailwind
Summary: "It'll build character."had his dad said.Noctis was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a dark haired, bearded and all muscled up stranger. There's no running water, no comfort, no electricity and he has to share tent with this stranger. For. Six. Months. Their only job was to ogle some chocobos. How hard could it be?-Ogling Chocbos AU with sprinkles of comedy, eventual romance and a vague plot?





	1. Building Character

“It’ll build character.” said Regis. His hand had a reassuring grip around Noctis’ shoulder.

 

Noctis looked at the stranger standing by the large, six-wheeled, marine blue car. The dark hair, the beard, the handsome features and the muscles. This was a man he shouldn’t piss off.

 

“It’ll build something alright.” said Noctis.

 

“The name’s Gladiolus, but call me Gladio. I’m the one who’s going to be your teacher, guide, counsellor and tent buddy the oncoming six months” The stranger named Gladiolus but who prefered to go by Gladio reached out a hand. A long scar covered the inside of his palm. Noctis noted that it must’ve healed up years ago. He didn’t hesitate to meet the strangers greeting.

 

“Noctis.” said Noctis shortly. “Hope that scar isn’t due to you cooking.”

 

“Noctis.” said Regis harshly.

 

“It’s alright.” chuckled Gladio. “It happened when my old buddy and I were attacked by a dussin of coeurls in the dead of the night. Didn’t see a thing. Only felt their breaths down our necks. Couldn’t judge the damage they did until dawn. I survived with this scar, my buddy wasn’t that lucky.”

 

“What, he dead or something?” said Noctis.

 

“No, he’s still kicking with the leg he’s got left.” said Gladio. “Also chewing your ear off about it, which is ironic since that’s exactly what they did to him.”

 

“You’re full of shit.” said Noctis.

 

“Please ignore my son.” said Regis. “He’s developed a kind of dark attitude of late. I was hoping this experience would improve his mindset.”

 

“I’ve dealt with worse.” said Gladio.

 

“I’m relieved to hear that.” said Regis. “Noctis, please try to be kind to this man. He’s going to be your only company for six months. I trust you understand the consequences if you were to piss him off.”

 

“I’m not a kid.” said Noctis.

 

“Very well.” said Regis. “I’m leaving you in this man’s care then.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Say goodbye to your pops and we’ll be on our way.” said Gladio. He climbed into the car.

 

“Bye I guess.” said Noctis.

 

Noctis followed him into the car without as much as an extra glance at his dad. Gladio turned around to wave instead. Then turned to the wheel and drove off.

 

Three hours into the ride and Noctis’ stomach started to growl.

 

“Seems as if someone’s hungry.” said Gladio. “Where do you want to stop for a quick bite?”

 

“I’m fine.” said Noctis.

 

“Look kid, if you’re hungry, you should eat. I don’t care what cool act you’re trying to pull off. I’m not falling for it.” said Gladio. “So. Where. Should. We. Eat?”

 

“How about Kenny’s?” said Noctis.

 

“Kenny’s it is.”

 

At Kenny’s the activity was fairly low. Noctis had his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm while checking through his burger to make sure there wasn’t any pickles on it.

 

“A picky eater?” asked Gladio.

 

“Don’t like vegetables.” said Noctis. “Is that going to be a problem?”

 

“We’re mostly going to hunt for our food, so that’s a no.”

 

“Hunt?”

 

“The hills we’re going to end up on takes three days to pass through.” said Gladio. “There aren’t exactly many fast food places along the way.”

 

“So, we’re basically going to live like cavemen?” said Noctis.

  
“You got it.”

 

Noctis fell silent for a moment. The idea of living without technology wasn’t exactly appealing.

 

“Say-” said Noctis. “beside ogling the chocobos all day, what exactly are we supposed to do?”

 

“Survive.” said Gladio.

 

“So, nothing?” said Noctis.

 

“I don’t know what your pops been telling you, but I’m going to lay it down hard for you. There won’t be a dull second once we’re on the hills. If it’s not the chocobos, it’s the weather, if it’s not the weather, it’s the coeurls, if it’s not the coeurls, it’s the hunt for food.” said Gladio. “Shortly put, it’s going to be days you wonder actually happened or not. That’s how busy you’re going to be.”

 

“I can’t wait.” said Noctis.

 

Soon they were heading up the hills again. The radio played the greatest hits low, but loud enough to fill the void of silence between them.

 

“Wait here.” said Gladio. 

 

The car came to stop in front of a modest wooden house. Gladio got out. He was gone for about five minutes. Noctis tried to see what kind of people would live out here. But was without success. Gladio came out of the same door he went in and sat down in the car again.

 

“Stopping by to say hello to your mom?” said Noctis.

 

“Something like that.” said Gladio.

 

The car ride begun again. About half an hour later they came to a stop.

 

“This is it.” said Gladio.

 

“There’s literally nothing here.” said Noctis. 

 

He had at least thought he would see the chocobos running around here. But as far as he could see there were no hints of yellow anywhere.

 

“It’s because we have to meet up the previous carers down by the river.” said Gladio. “It’s about a five hour hike from here.”

 

“We have to walk?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what happens when the chocobos are five hours away.”

 

“We’re leaving the car here?” asked Noctis. Except for the road they had been traveling on there was nothing but hills for miles and miles in sight. Well, there was this fence in front of the car as well. But, it was modest in comparison to mother nature.

 

“Well, how else do you suggest the chocobo carers will head home?” said Gladio.

 

“Serious?” asked Noctis.

 

“Nah, I’m messing with you.” said Gladio. “But, enjoy your last minutes of freedom and make sure to stretch your legs. I’ll open the wicket.”

 

“I bloody hope so.” said Noctis. 

 

A few minutes went by.

 

“You done enjoying your freedom?” said Gladio.

 

“I lost it when I got in the car with you.” said Noctis.

 

“Charming.”

 

About ten minutes later they were down by the river. The first thing Noctis saw were a lot of yellow feathery blobs all over the place. A blonde, older man came up to their car once the engine was turned off.

 

“Happy to see ya’, Gladdy.” said the man. “The name’s Dino for the newbie by your side.”

 

Noctis evaluated the man within a second. The beach blonde hair with about two inches darker roots, the scrawny body and the eyes of a man who had long since abandoned his morals. This was a man that Noctis believed had carried the name Dino since birth.

 

“How does everything look?” said Gladio.

 

“Oh well, you know me. Nothing less of a spectacular job from me. Not too sure about Dave though. Claims he lost a necklace or something, I wasn’t listening. But, that’s the situation.”

 

“A dog tag.” said the only other man there, therefore by the power of conclusion it was most likely the man named Dave. Dave was much older and looked like he had been through a decade long war, finally got home only to find out his wife and dog had died the night before. “A dog tag that belonged to my father was lost on the southwest of the hills. Had to abandon it due to the coeurls. If you happen to run by them, would you mind have a look around?”

 

“We’ll see what we can do.” said Gladio.

 

“Thanks.” said Dave.

 

“Anyway-” said Dino. “These beauties have been up to some hanky-panky. I don’t know how, but somehow we’ve ended up with three pregnant ladies. Take note, newbie, that there are no male chocobos here, so I’m sure you understand the confusion. Well as I said, three lady birds have settled down to nest their eggs on the north-east side of the hills. Be sure to check up on them once in a while. Otherwise, I think we’ve got the rest counted for.”

 

“Sounds fair enough.” said Gladio.

 

“Oh I don’t mean to alarm you, but we’ve found footprints that ain’t ours. We don’t know if they’re just lost tourists, some kids hiking or if there’s poachers hanging about.” said Dino. “Let’s just say that if I were you I would look over my shoulder twice before I close my eyes”

 

“We all know what happened to the last poachers roaming the area.” said Gladio. “If they’re not after the chocobo feathers again, I’ll just let the coeurls handle them.”

 

“Sounds good, big guy.” said Dino. “I’m glad I don’t have to see your face in the next six months. If you excuse me, I have some ladies to chase.”

 

Dino took two steps back to grab a bag and then hauled it into the trunk of the car.

 

“Take care out there, Gladio.” said Dave. He carried a smaller bag.

 

“Take care yourselves.” said Gladio. 

 

Dino waved enthusiastically while Dave settled for a tired smile. Two minutes later and there was no sign of the car.

 

“Well, I guess it’s time to set up camp.” said Gladio. He brought his own backpack up on his back. “Here.” 

 

He handed Noctis a knife. 

 

“A rusty knife?” asked Noctis.

 

“As you’ll find out. This knife will from now act as your life insurance.” said Gladio. “It’s a really handy tool as well. It’s perfect to gut fish with.”

 

“We’ll be fishing as well?” said Noctis. His voice a bit brighter than usual.

 

“You like fishing?” said Gladio. He seemed surprised.

 

“I used to fish with my grandfather.” said Noctis. “It was the best time of my life.”

 

“Well, then I guess we know who’s fixing dinner for tonight.” said Gladio. “I’ll gladly set up camp if you promise to catch something big.”

 

“I’m gonna catch a monster.” said Noctis.

 

Three hours and four fishes later the sun was about to set down. Gladio cooked one of Noctis’ fishes in a small pan. Noctis ate it. It was nothing special, but it was food. The low clucking from the chocobos around him was soothing. He almost started to like it here.


	2. The Black Chocobo Chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has some secrets he needs to take care of

Gladio glanced down the mud. He noted the faint the outline of unfamiliar chocobo footprints. He knew Noctis would never ever notice them. And he wasn’t too sure he would’ve either if Cid hadn’t said what he said back at the farmhouse.

 

_ “I’ve kept her secret for a while now. I almost didn’t believe it myself at first.” Cid said. “But there’s a black chocobo chick running around the area where the river cuts through the mountains.” _

 

_ “Black?” asked Gladio. _

 

_ “As night.” said Cid. “She’s a lively one as well. At least that’s what I’ve been told.” _

 

_ “You haven’t seen her?” asked Gladio. _

 

_ “Oh I’ve seen her alright.” said Cid. “The young lads looking after her sends me pictures of her every month. She’s a true beauty.” _

 

_ “And you want me to do what?” asked Gladio. _

 

_ “I lost contact with the lads about two months ago. I would appreciate if you could take the detour around the western parts to check up on them.” said Cid. “Y’know, to make sure they’re alright and all that.” _

 

_ “I’ll see what I can do.” said Gladio. _

 

Gladio’s gaze followed the long river. It stretched across the valley and disappeared between the mountains. It was still a long way to go, but they would be there by tomorrow noon. He looked back at Noctis. The spoilt brat was still fairly new in the saddle.

 

“Are you sure we’re on the right track? It feels like we’re going further and further away from our goal.” said Noctis.

 

“Our job is to guide the chocobos through the safe parts of the hills.” said Gladio. “This is the safest.”

 

“Whatever.” said Noctis. He led the chocobo around a large boulder. A rabbit sprung up from behind it and startled the chocobo. Noctis fell off.

 

Gladio reminded himself of the first time he had sat on the back of a chocobo. He rode up to the brat.

 

“You alright?” asked Gladio.

 

“I’m fine.” said Noctis. “Ugh, my head hurts.” He was calm. He reached up to touch his head. Noticed the blood on his his hand. And fainted.

 

When Noctis regained consciousness Gladio was finishing up bandaging his hand. The bloody stick that had bore it’s way almost all the way through the palm was now lying on the ground. 

 

“There. That should do it.” said Gladio.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” mumbled Noctis. He sat up. Grumpily murmuring something about being able to handle it.

 

“You sure is putting up a brave face.” said Gladio.

 

“It’s not like I have a choice.” said Noctis.

 

Gladio paused. Then switched focus.   
  
“If we head down straight for the river we might make it before dark.” said Gladio. “It adds about four hours to our total trip, but I think you’d appreciate if you could wash off your bloody jacket before sun’s gone down.”

 

“My jacket?” asked Noctis. He looked at his sleeve. It was colored a faint shade of red. “Great.”

 

“Do you think you’re fit enough to make that trip?” asked Gladio.

 

“I’ll try.” said Noctis. He held up his hand and judged the damage.

 

“Don’t overestimate yourself.” said Gladio. He got up in the saddle of his chocobo. “And be sure to give me a heads up if you feel dizzy. Can’t have you fall off chocobos all the time.”

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you have all the fun.” said Noctis. He got up on the bird who had just thrown him off.

 

Gladio ignored the sour comment.

 

“Remember. If she gets startled again just pull the leash.” said Gladio. “Both of you will be much safer if she knows that you’re in charge.”

 

“I was doing that.” said Noctis.

 

“Apparently not hard enough.” said Gladio. “Come on. Before it’s getting dark.”

 

“It’s barely noon.”

 

“Exactly.” said Gladio. His voice warm.

 

They reached the river as nightfall began to take place. They settled down for camp.

 

Noctis sat down by the river. The water was cold. He rinsed off his jacket. It looked like it couldn’t be saved. He went back to the tent and sat down.

 

“Everything hurts.” said Noctis.

  
“Here.” said Gladio. He handed Noctis a hot cup of something green and icky. “To take the pain off.”

 

“What’s this?” asked Noctis.

 

“A life saver.” said Gladio. “Dave calls it ‘the brew’. Dino likes to refer to it as ‘potion’. I don’t mind either. It does the same thing anyway.” he motioned towards the cup. “It numbs pain.”

 

“Are there herbs in this?” asked Noctis. He made a sour face.

 

“I suggest you chug it.” said Gladio.

 

Noctis looked nauseous. His gaze fell on his injured hand. Then he chugged the content down.

 

“Gross.”

 

“Almost didn’t think you’d do it.” said Gladio. He took the cup from Noctis.

 

“Whatever.” said Noctis. “Is there a place suited for fishing along the river?”

 

“Yeah, there’s a great spot at the foot of the mountains.” said Gladio. “We’ll be there by tomorrow afternoon.” 

 

“Will there be  _ time _ for me to fish?” asked Noctis.

 

“Yeah, you can fish all you want. We’re going to set up a camp nearby and stay there for about a week or two depending on the weather.” said Gladio. “And you don’t have to worry a whole lot about the chocobos’ safety since it’s a sanctified area.” 

 

“A sanctified area?” asked Noctis

 

“An area the oracle has blessed. It means it’s a safe area from whatever animals or creatures that happens to lure about.” said Gladio. “It doesn’t protect us from poachers though. But these areas are generally dangerous overall, so nature tends to take care of them.”

 

“Sounds great. Wake me up when we’re about to head out.” said Noctis. He smiled. Then waved and headed into the tent.

  
When morning came around Gladio was awakened by Noctis. They had breakfast and headed out quietly. They reached the fishing spot as the sun was shining the brightest. Noctis released the chocobos from their harnesses. Gladio set up the tent.

 

“So?” asked Noctis. He folded his arms.

 

They were done with their usual routines.

 

“You can go fish.” said Gladio. “I won’t be joining you though. I’m going to check out our surroundings. Won’t be back until dinner.”

 

“Got it.” said Noctis. “Didn’t think I’d ever escape your ugly mug.”

 

“Don’t make me regret it.” said Gladio.

 

“No promises.” said Noctis.

 

Gladio sighed. But let Noctis walk his way. 

 

Cid had said the two  _ lads _ had gotten lost around these parts. There were bound to be some traces from them somewhere around here.

 

Gladio followed a faint path. The soil around the mountains was rich in nutrients. Which meant the vegetation grew thicker for every step he took. Soon the thickening density of trees forced him to reroute more often than he liked. After an hour of walking he noticed a weird pattern of broken twigs. Then he found a barely visible outline of something that could be a footprint.

 

He continued to walk. After another hour he saw the remnants of a camp. He looked closer, but found nothing to indicate of when and where they had left.

 

Gladio considered going back. 

 

Then he heard a shot fire somewhere ahead. He moved up ahead.

 

After ten minutes he realized he must’ve walked past whoever had shot the gun. He cursed. A movement caught his attention. In a crevice, barely visible, sat a young boy. The first thing that struck Gladio was the bright blonde hair. The second was his look of utter distress. Within the second it took for Gladio’s eyes to focus on the boy a gun barrel was pointing up at him.

 

Then a shot fired.

 

It went dark.

 

“I got him!” said a bright voice. Footsteps came closer. Then there was light. “I’m sorry, dude, but this guy has been causing us nothing but trouble. I had to shoot him now or never!”

 

Gladio groaned. His ears rang. His back hurt. He tried to move.

 

“Oh no.” said the bright voice. Now sounding concerned. “I’m sorry, but your back has taken quite a beating. I must’ve shot it a second too late. It really dug its claws deep. Wow. And I think you may have hit your head. These guys are quite heavy. I swear I almost hesitated when I saw you, but I judged that you could probably take a pounding or two ‘cause...”

 

Gladio felt cool skin touch his forehead.

 

“...you’re so big.”

 

There was an awkward pause.

 

“Prompto!” shouted an impossibly posh voice a bit further away.

 

“Here!” said the bright voice, now known as Prompto. “Over here, Ignis!”

 

“Did you shoot it?” asked the man who carried the named Ignis.

 

“Yes!” said Prompto. “But, I almost scared the crap out of this guy. Bullet went riiight over his head.”

 

“Oh.” said Ignis. His voice not surprised at all. “He’s hurt?”

 

“Yeah well, it looks like the elderly coeurl dug its claws into his back pretty badly. And I think he hit his head on something.” said Prompto.

 

“Alright, let me have a look.” said Ignis.

 

“I’m fine.” said Gladio. He looked up at a face equally as posh as the voice it belonged to.

 

“Nonsense.” said Ignis. His gaze stern. “Your back is wounded. It needs tending to.”

 

“I’d rather not.” said Gladio. In denial. He stood up, took a couple of steps and then faceplanted the ground.

 

When Gladio woke up it was dark. He lied on an unfamiliar mattress. Bandages hugged his torso. He stood up, walked out the tent and was greeted by two gazes. Out here it was fairly brighter.

 

“Oh, you’re up.” said Ignis. “Good, the food is just about ready.”

 

“Ignis makes the best food. Hands down.” said Prompto.

 

Gladio glanced around. He saw the dead body of an elderly coeurl. He assumed it was the one who had attacked him.

 

“What are you guys doing around these parts?” asked Gladio.

 

“We’re photographers.” said Prompto. He smiled.

 

These two were most likely the two lads who had gotten lost. Gladio just needed a tiny bit of proof.

 

“Really? Can I take a look at your photos?” asked Gladio.

  
“Actually…” said Prompto.

 

“We lost our camera equipment somewhere on the mountain.” said Ignis. “We would’ve found it already if it wasn’t for the elderly coeurls suddenly swarming the area.”

 

“I also lost my bullets.” said Prompto. “Like a whole lot of them.”   
  


“That too.” said Ignis. “We’ve tried to reach the area for about a month now. But at this point our resources are running low. We probably have to retreat within the end of the week.”

 

About a month. It sounded fair. These two were those lost guys.

 

“What about her?” asked Gladio. “You know, the black chocobo chick? Is she still in that area? Or is she with you?”

 

Prompto whispered something to Ignis.

 

“Who are you?” asked Ignis.

 

“The guy Cid sent to check up on you guys.” said Gladio. “Said he hadn’t heard from you in a while. Got worried.”

 

“Fair enough, but don’t mind if I ask but did you lose your mind when you hit your head? Running your mouth about black chocobo chicks to people you’ve just met. It's irresponsible to say the least.”

 

“Eh.” said Gladio. He shrugged. “Figured I could take you both down if you turn out to be poachers.”

 

“Nice try, but Ignis could easily-" said Prompto.

 

Ignis put up a warning finger. Prompto went quiet.

 

“Cocky, aren’t we?” asked Ignis.

 

“Wouldn't you like to know?” asked Gladio.

 

“Charming.” said Ignis. “However, to answer your question, yes, she’s still up in the mountains.”

 

“Is she safe?” asked Gladio.

 

“As safe as it gets.” said Ignis. “Though, we would prefer to stay closer to her. But that would bring the coeurls’ attention to her.” he brought a cup of hot coffee to his lips. “It’s easier to hunt them around here.”

 

“We could help you out.” said Gladios.

 

“We?” asked Ignis.

 

“It’s just a brat, but a brat I have to take care of.” said Gladio. “We’ve set up a camp down by the river. It’s about a two hour walk. But with my bad back, I don’t think I’ll be able to make that trip.”

 

“Prompto?” asked Ignis. “I need to tend to this man’s wounds. Would you be kind enough to-?”

 

“Fetch the brat?” asked Prompto. “No problems.”

 

“Preferably before the dark.” said Gladio. “The brat just needs to know I’m safe. I’ll send a letter along. Don’t you dare bring him back before dawn though. He’s as green as it gets. He doesn’t need to face daemons just yet.”

 

“Before?” asked Prompto. “But-”

 

“Please.” said Gladio. “You’ll make it to camp just in time if you hurry.”

 

“You can borrow my knife.” said Ignis. “Just don’t lose it.”

 

“Don’t I have a say in this?”

 

“No.”

 

“No.”

  
“Fine, but if I die, you’ll all be sorry.” said Prompto. He stood up. He went into the tent. Then came out with a vest and a knife. “Which way?”

 

Within the minute Gladio had written down a short message.

  
“Be safe.” said Ignis.

 

“I’ll try to not lose an arm.” said Prompto. He waved bye. Soon he was lost between the trees.

 

Gladio sat down by the campfire. Ignis was seated as well.

 

“So, you also served at the royal court?” asked Gladio.

 

“How did you know?” asked Ignis.

 

“The way you said ‘charming’.” said Gladio. “You were trained by Cor, right?”

 

“Amongst a few, yes.” said Ignis.

 

“Your last name is Scientia, right?” asked Gladio.

 

“Who-?” asked Ignis. He paused. Searched Gladio’s face thoroughly.  “Amicitia?”

 

“Spot on.” said Gladio. He grinned.

 

“To think we’d meet again like this.” said Ignis. “It’s almost disgraceful.”

 

“Lucky us I just bought us a whole night to ourselves.” said Gladio.

 

“As I said; disgraceful.”


	3. Feathery Boulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto heads to Noctis' and Gladios' camp

Prompto stopped for what felt like the hundredth time. He looked around. The sun stood low. Long shadows covered the ground. He surely must’ve half sprinted for more than two hours now.

 

“ _ Come on Prompto. _ ” whispered Prompto to himself. He was nervous. He was fairly sure he should’ve turned left by that weirdly shaped tree a while back. “ _ Calm down. That big guy is just a whole lot faster than you. _ ” He laughed. Then bit his lip. “ _ You’re not lost. You’re not lost. You’re not- _ ”

 

A strangely familiar sound kwehd it’s way from below.

 

“ _ No way _ .” whispered Prompto. He heard the struck of awe in his own voice. “ _ There’s no way… right? That big guy would’ve mentioned if there were chocobos here, right? _ ” He swallowed hard. “ _ Right? _ ”

 

He made his way down. He started to hear water rippling. Some unnatural lights were lit down below. Someone had set up camp there. Was it the big guy’s camp? He spotted a hunched over figure down by the river. Was that the brat? Maybe. Could it be poachers? Also maybe.

  
He stayed low for a couple of minutes. It was hard to tell if there was someone else besides the possibly brat-shaped figure present.

  
Prompto moved closer.

 

Feathery unnatural yellow boulders started to appear everywhere.

  
“ _ I’m dreaming. _ ” whispered Prompto. “ _ I’ve hit my head and I’m unconscious and Ignis found me and he drugged me up ‘cause- _ ”

 

!Kweh!

 

Prompto screamed and fell. The unnaturally feathery boulder stared curiously at him. He was  _ not _ dreaming. This was a chocobo in its full natural size glaring down at him.

 

“Could you not scare the fish, please?” said an incredibly bored voice.

 

“I’m sorry.” said Prompto. 

 

A long moment of silence passed. 

 

Prompto processed the fact that he had fallen over a chocobo and was currently lying on his back. And he came to terms with the fact that there were probably no one else around besides the hunched over, young man sitting by the river a bit further away. Or else there would’ve probably been someone asking what the fuck was going on by now. 

 

His brain had a meltdown. 

 

“Are you the brat?”

 

“Could you be quiet, please?” said the incredibly bored voice.

 

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry.” said Prompto. 

 

This was definitely the brat. 

 

Prompto sat up. The large, dark eyes of several chocobos stared back at him. The one he had tumbled over had a distinctly rounder shaped beak. A female. “I’m so sorry, miss.” He was devastated. Her feathers were a bit ruffled. He stretched out a hand. She didn’t flinch. He felt the feathers, making sure they weren’t damaged. She seemed fine. He released a deep breath. “Thank god.”

 

“If you’re going to be this loud, you could go fetch my bahamut lure instead.” said the brat.

 

“Bahamut lure?” asked Prompto.

 

“The one with-” said the brat. “You know what? Just fetch me my lures, dude. The box is over there.”

 

“This one?” asked Prompto. He held up a box.

  
“I swear. It can’t be any easier. There’s only one box with lures in them. And that’s the one I want” said the brat.

 

“Alright, alright, chill, dude.” said Prompto. He fetched the only box he could spot. “Here.”

 

“Hold on.” said the brat. He stood up. The rod was bent. The line was stretched. “I got it. I got it. I got it.” He sang. The fish struggled close to the surface.

 

Something snapped.

  
The brat let out a devastated scream. He waved the rod around. A lot of words and curses flew out of his mouth.

 

“Maybe you could try again lat-” said Prompto. Something swished past him. A sudden sting of pain had him screaming as well. “Stoppullingstoppullingstoppulling! Stop! Pulling!” Prompto had to follow the rod’s movement in order to not rip his ear off completely. The brat dropped the rod to the ground. Prompto fell after it.

 

It went quiet. 

 

Large, dark eyes sparkled in the unnatural light. They held a confused look.

  
“Who are you?” asked the brat.

 

“Prompto.” said Prompto. Equally as confused.

 

“What are you doing here?” asked the brat.

 

“The big guy sent me. He’s been injured so he sent me to check up on you.” said Prompto. “He sent a letter to you.”

 

“The big guy? What have you done to him?” asked the brat. He took a defensive stance.

 

“I haven’t done anything to him.” said Prompto. “A coeurl scratched him up. We took care of him. Please, don’t hit me.”

 

“We?” asked the brat.

 

“Me and Ignis.” said Prompto. “We’re looking after the black chocobo chick.”

 

“Oh.” said the brat. “You’re also herding chocobos?”

 

“The chocobos are yours?” asked Prompto. A moment of awe struck him. “I-I-I mean yes! Of course we are! I mean, we’re not technically herding since we’re only taking care of one. But, it’s really hard to take care of her since there’s a lot of people who want her feathers.”

 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” asked the brat. “What did you do to make your mother send you here?”

 

“My mother?” asked Prompto.

  
“Yeah? Aren’t you like thirteen? Fourteen? Wouldn’t you need your mother’s permission to be out here?”

  
“I’m twenty.” said Prompto.

  
“Oh.” said the brat. A long pause. “Me too.” Longer pause. “My father sent me here.”

 

“Your father?” asked Prompto.

 

“Yeah, he thought this would teach me some manners or something.” said the brat.

 

“Oh.” said Prompto. “I never knew my father.”

  
The brat looked down at Prompto.

 

“I’m sure Gladio already told you, but I’m Noctis.” said the brat. He sat down on his knees. “There, now we are formally introduced.”

 

“Oh, I’m Prompto.” said Prompto. He shook the brat’s, now formally known as Noctis’, hand. “I’ll make sure to tell your father that you have the manners part down.”

 

“Don’t.” said Noctis. “We wouldn’t have anything to talk about if you did.”

 

“Oh.” said Prompto. He sat up. “I’m sorry.”

 

Those large, dark eyes looked down on Prompto again. This time a bit less sparkly.

 

“You know you’re bleeding quite a lot from your ear, right?” asked Noctis.

 

Prompto felt his ear. Only to be blocked by something small and metallic.

  
“Don’t touch it.” said Noctis. “The lure is stuck in your earlobe.” He took Prompto’s hand. “Let me.” 

 

Prompto let Noctis get close to his ear.

 

Noctis nose wrinkled up. Deep in thought. Then he gently began removing the lure. It stung a couple of times. But, then it was gone “There.”

 

“Thank you.” said Prompto. A lot more humble than he needed to be. He felt his ear. “Luckily, I always bring a disinfectant salve with me. It has saved me a lot of times.” 

 

“Disinfectant?” asked Noctis.

 

“Yes.” said Prompto. He pulled out a small, white tube from his pant pockets. “It keeps wounds from getting infected.” He put some salve on his ear.

 

“Even wounds like this?” asked Noctis. He undid the bandages on his hand and showed Prompto.

 

“Woah, that’s deep!” said Prompto. “How are you alive? What happened? Did a coeurl bite you?”

 

“Something like that.” said Noctis. A faint smile on his lips. “So, do you think your salve will take care of it or not?”

  
“I mean, it’s a big wound. But it can’t hurt to try, right?” asked Prompto.

 

“Would you mind?” said Noctis. He held up his hand. “I’d rather not touch it.”

  
“Sure.” said Prompto. “It might sting a little though.” 

 

Noctis nodded. 

 

Prompt tended to Noctis’ wound. He tried to be careful, but felt Noctis wince in pain a couple of times.

 

“Thanks.” said Noctis. “Should we go then?”

 

“Go?” asked Prompto. “Go where?”

 

“To Kenny’s.” said Noctis. “I’d kill to have a burger right about now.” a pause. “I’m kidding. To where do you think? To wherever Gladio and that Ignis guy are of course.”

 

“Gladio said it’d be better if we left by the morning. Also mentioned that it’s dangerous here at night. And I’m not going to argue against that.” said Prompto. “He did write a letter to you. Maybe it says more?” He pulled out the wrinkled letter from his pants.

 

“Could’ve been worth mentioning earlier.” asked Noctis.

 

“I did and I would’ve expanded upon it if I hadn’t thought you’d hit me.” said Prompto.

 

“Fair enough.” said Noctis. He took the letter. And read it.

 

_ Cook your own food _

_ Don’t leave camp until morning _

_ -Gladio _

 

“Right, I have to eat.” said Noctis. He looked around. “When did it get this dark?”

 

Prompto helped Noctis cook the freshly caught fish. Noctis told him three times that he didn’t meant to catch as many as he had. He only wanted the one.

  
Noctis had to convince Prompto to let the chocobos sleep alone.

 

Prompto woke up with the side of the tent plastered on his face. Noctis slept as far away as he could.

 

They ate breakfast. Fish once again. Then headed out. About two hours later they were getting closer to their goal.

 

“Ignis is a really cool guy. Once he-” said Prompto.

 

Something rustled the bushes. Then Gladio came running past them.

 

“Hey. Is it morning already?” said Gladio. He stopped dead. A knife hurtled towards him. Then a body lounged at him. Both fell to the ground.

 

“Game.” said Ignis. He rested another knife against Gladio’s neck.

  
“Fair enough.” said Gladio. “Good match. Haven’t had a workout like that in years.”

 

“The pleasure is equal.” said Ignis. He turned towards Prompto and Noctis. “Good morning. You’re a little earlier than we expected, but no harm done. Prompto, I presume the friend you’ve brought is none other than Noctis himself. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“I’m glad my reputation precedes me.” said Noctis. “Is this what you guys have been doing all night? I thought you were injured?”

 

“Would be dead if I let a bad back stop me.” said Gladio. “Ignis here was just helping me keeping my back… flexible.”   
  


“That’s right.” said Ignis. “A healthy back is a healthy mind indeed. We wouldn’t function without it. In fact the human body have a lot of remarkable features. If it wasn’t for-”   
  


“Are you always lecturing?” asked Noctis.

 

“I’d shorten it down, but I’m sure you’re capable of understanding that-”

 

“Do you have any snacks? I’m hungry.” said Noctis. He walked past Ignis and Gladio.

 

“Snacks?” asked Ignis. He followed Noctis. “I’m afraid we’re a little low on resources at the moment, but if you give me an hour or so I could cook something up for you. But are you sure you wouldn’t like a healthy breakfast instead? A young man like you should eat at least-”

 

“I’ve already had breakfast.” said Noctis.

 

“How about a nice, healthy meal then? I’ll have you know that the nutritious importance of a healthy diet has been widely proven. In fact-”

 

“Now I’m sure you’re messing with me.” said Noctis.

 

“I’ll admit that I might’ve gone a bit overboard with the last statement.” said Ignis. “But my point still stands. So, what’ll it be? Meal or no meal?”

 

“Fine.” said Noctis. “But no veggies.”

  
“You have to be kidding me. Are you sure you wouldn’t want-”

 

“I’m sure.” said Noctis.

 

Ignis gave Gladio a concerned look.

 

“Don’t look at me. I already said he was a brat.” said Gladio. “If I have any say in this I’d love to have a sturdy meal as well. I’m starving.” said Gladio.

 

“Prompto?” asked Ignis.

 

“I can eat.” said Prompto. “Not too hungry though.”

  
“Then it’s settled.” said Ignis. “A nice, sturdy meal it is.”


	4. Photographic Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them are preparing to fetch the lost equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a tiny amount of Promnis in this chapter. Not enough to justify a tag though

Ignis prepared the sturdy meal. He watched the other three chat down by the remnants of the fire. His thoughts wandered off to the night before.

_ “The salve is working. Your back is healing up nicely.” said Ignis. He carefully traced Gladio’s bare back with his fingertips. “I assume you’re not going to allow me to suggest you should rest yet another night before we set out to fetch our lost equipment?” _

_ “It’s better to get this over with as fast as we can.” said Gladio. “I’m not going to leave the chocobos without supervision for longer than needed.” _

_ “Fair enough.” said Ignis. “Well, at least allow me to try out another salve. It’s far better than a lot of the rest. But it stinks. A lot.” _

_ “I’d rather get a good feel of my injuries first, in case the scaring will cause me problems later on.” said Gladio. “Will you help me out or should I find myself a daemon to fight?”  _

_ “I’ll help.” said Ignis. “It’d be helpful if I also got to judge the full extent of your injuries.” _

_ “Great.” said Gladio. “Don’t hold back.” _

_ “When have I ever?” _

Ignis looked over the campsite. Somehow Noctis had switched seat without Ignis noticing it. A second ago he had sat across from Prompto. And now he was seated next to him. The softness of both their features told Ignis they were getting along just fine.

“How long have you guys been out here?” asked Noctis.

The flow of their conversation died at that question. Prompto looked like he couldn’t think.

“How long?” asked Prompto.

Ignis knew what kind of thoughts filled up his head. And they needed to be avoided. 

“Well.” said Ignis. He sat down the casserole on the table. “If I may interrupt. We were hired to look after the black chocobo chick in early fall. That makes it a little over six months now.” he paused. “However, we haven’t stayed here all the time. We usually make our way back to Cid every third week to report to him and hand over our photos.”

“Six months?” asked Noctis. “How haven’t you two beaten each other to death yet?”

Ignis looked at Noctis. His face bored and unbothered. Then he looked at Prompto. Who’s face had turned a faint shade of pink.

  
“I’d say the paycheck is pretty decent.” said Ignis. “Plus the black chocobo chick is very cute.”

  
“She’s the cutest!” said Prompto.

“Indeed.” said Ignis. “Mind if I ask you the same thing? How long have you two been out here?”   
  


“It feels like a hundred years.” said Noctis. “What has it been, big guy? A month? Two months?”

“A week.” said Gladio.

“Damn.” said Noctis. “Are you sure? It feels longer.”

“It tends to feel like that in the beginning.” said Ignis. “But once you get used to how long the days seem, you suddenly can’t get enough hours in a day.”

“Agreed.” said Gladio. “And today we’ve got a pretty big task on our hands.”

“Yes, indeed.” said Ignis. “We’re going to fetch our lost equipment.”

“That means we’re going to walk straight into coeurl territory.” said Gladio. “Noctis, you stay in the back. Ignis, Prompto and I are going to handle any coeurl that appears.”

“Oh, I’m getting my camera back!” said Prompto.

  
“Are everyone clear on what they’re going to do?” asked Gladio.

  
“You literally said one thing.” said Noctis.

“We’re clear.” said Prompto.

“Great.” said Gladio. “I suggest we leave as soon as we’re done eating.”

“Sounds fair.” said Ignis.

They ate. Then gathered what they needed. And headed off. Ignis showed them the way. After an hour they stopped in front of what looked like the remnants of a giant’s gate.

“This is the only way in.” said Ignis. “Once we pass through this stone valve we’re in coeurl territory.” 

“I just want you guys to know that I don’t really have any combat experience.” said Noctis.

“I’ve already told you that your job is to stay in the back.” said Gladio. “And fetch the stuff when the time comes.”

“You’ve got little to worry about, Noctis.” said Ignis. “I’ll stay close, Prompto will keep an eye on you and Gladio will presumably not let you die.”

“Thanks.” said Noctis. His voice dry.

“Very well.” said Ignis. He walked through the giant’s gate. “Onward.”

The mountains had no mercy on the surroundings. Everywhere they looked there were massive, steep walls of stone. They had to climb. And jump. And duck, all the while keeping an eye open for coeurls.

“Is it just me or is it a bit too quiet here?” asked Prompto.

“It’s certainly less activity here than I anticipated.” said Ignis. “I wouldn’t go as far and say that they have fled the area, but there’s definitely something fishy about their absence.”

“Maybe they’re mating?” asked Prompto.

“Let’s hope not.” said Ignis. “They have a tendency to become even more ruthless during their mating season.”

They squeezed through a narrow passage. The area opened up. They suddenly looked at a large grass covered ground. An area that would seem a relief to find if you didn’t know that this was a perfect hunting ground for hungry coeurls.

“This is it.” said Prompto. “Our stuff is just over there.”

“Neat.” said Noctis.

They stood still for a moment.

“I actually expected us to have been attacked by now.” said Ignis. “Can you see any movements, Prompto?”   
  


“I can’t say I do.” said Prompto.

“We’ll proceed with caution.” said Ignis.

They proceeded with caution. Once they reached the lost stuff Noctis shoved everything he saw down the borrowed backpack. Prompto grabbed a case of bullets.   
  


“Man, does it feel good to be well prepared again.” said Prompto. He playfully aimed his gun towards a strangely shaped cactus. “Oh shit.”

They all turned to see what Prompto saw.

“Duck!” said Ignis.

Three of them ducked. Prompto dragged Noctis down with him. Something swished past them.

“Ow, what the fuck?” asked Noctis.

“It’s a cactuar!” said Prompto. “They’re more annoying than dangerous, but they will try to pierce you with their spines.”

“You don’t say?” asked Noctis.

Prompto looked at him. Then had to stop himself from laughing. Noctis’ nose had been hit by a spine.

“It’s actually a gigantuar.” said Ignis. “Essentially the same as a cactuar, but bigger and more dangerous. It’s spines can cause delusion.”

“Oh shoot.” said Prompto.

“We have to get out of here.” said Gladio. “Quick.”

“Come with me.” said Prompto. He helped Noctis hide behind a large boulder. Then he guided him across the grass grounds back to where they came.

They squeezed through the narrow passage.

“Above!” said Ignis. Three of them looked up to see the coeurl standing on top of the steep wall of stone. “Prompto, get Noctis out of here!” said Ignis.

He and Gladio took a defensive stance.

“I’ll do my best.” said Prompto.

“We’ll see you back at camp.” said Gladio.

“Don’t be late.” said Prompto. 

Prompto dragged Noctis out of there.

Gladio grabbed Ignis by the shoulder.

“I don’t know about you, but I hardly think this is the only coeurl around.” said Gladio. “As you said, this whole setup is fishy. I say we finish this up quickly and continue as fast as we can.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” said Ignis. “It’s highly unlikely that one gigantuar has chased away a whole tribe of coeurls. There’s something more to it.”

“Good. Then we’re on the same side.” said Gladio. “Now, less talking and more fighting.”

They fought off the coeurl pretty easily. Once it was dead they followed after Prompto and Noctis.

About halfway back they heard strange voices. Ignis pulled on Gladio’s jacket. They hid behind a couple of large boulders.

“As I said; I’d never hurt a fly.” said an incredibly self-centered voice. “In fact, I’ve been waiting for you to show up so we could have a little chat, between friends.” 

Ignis shared a look with Gladio.

“You still haven’t told us who you are.” said Prompto.

“Relax, I’m a friend.” said the incredibly self-centered voice. “The name’s Ardyn. I understand you’re the one who takes care of the black chocobo chick.”

“And as I said; I have no idea what you’re talking about.” said Prompto.

“Your camera tells a different story, my friend.” said Ardyn. “You see, the thing about cameras is that they don’t lie, unlike most people. I must confess I’m not entirely fond of people because of that very reason. They lie. And I suggest you stop. I’m not an enemy. I’m only a mere photographer. A reasonable one at that. I just want to take a couple of pictures of the black chocobo chick and then I’ll be gone with the wind. That’s all.”

“Well, it seems that you’re mistaken.” said Prompto. “Those pictures were taken at a zoo.”

“You see, I don’t believe I am. And there’s one particular reason for that.” said Ardyn. “You might not think so, but your adorable little selfies reveal a lot. There’s one in particular that I liked. One that shows you smiling with the black chocobo chick all the while the famous ‘ _ leap of faith’ _ is clearly visible behind you.”

Ignis touched Gladio’s shoulder.

_ “Do you see the device that man is holding?” _ whispered Ignis.  _ “It radiates at a high frequency. It’s what keeping the coeurls away.” _

_ “Why don’t you have a device like that?” _ asked Gladio.

_ “It’s highly illegal and unethical.” _ whispered Ignis.  _ “We have to destroy it.” _

Ignis rose up. He began walking towards the man.

_ “Wait.” _ said Gladio.

Ignis went up to the man. He paused. Then grabbed the device and threw it into the ground. The man called Ardyn looked up at Ignis.

“There’s no need to become hostile, my friend.” said Ardyn.

“I have no idea how you found my friend’s camera and I don’t know why you’re asking about a black chocobo chick while carrying such a vile device.” said Ignis. His tone dry. “If you must know, my friend and I aren’t just photographers. We’re documenting this coeurl tribe’s reproductional habits.” he paused. “It’s a fairly confidential project and your device interferes with our data. However, I realize I acted out of impulse when I destroyed it and I’m sorry for that, but I’m sure you understand my frustration.”

“Oh, forgive me.” said Ardyn. “It seems that you have misunderstood my intention with this conversation. It doesn’t matter how much you’re willing to lie to protect the black chocobo chick. Your cute little selfies has already given you away.” he smiled. “Don’t worry. I haven’t hurt her. Though I can’t speak for the poachers I saw earlier.” he paused. The tension across the three faces who weren’t spiraling down into desillusion was thick. “Well, this was surely a most pleasant conversation. I do hope I get the pleasure to meet you all again in the future, my friends. But, for now I must bid you all farewell.”

Three sober pair of eyes watched him walk down the path which led towards the coeurls’ hunting ground. Soon he was gone.

“Was he lying?” asked Prompto. “Please, tell me he was lying.”

  
“He seems like the kind of man who’d like to prove he’s hurt someone or something. The fact that he didn’t hold a black chocobo feather tells it all.” said Ignis. “He’s telling the truth about not hurting her.”

“What about the poachers?” asked Prompto.

“He might’ve led them into the right direction, but if you listened to what he said he probably told the poachers to search around the  _ ‘leap of faith _ ’ area.” said Ignis. “That means she’s still safe enough for us to rest soundly for the night.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” said Prompt. He laughed nervously. “I thought my ass was out for a whooping.” 

“I wouldn’t have allowed you to keep a photo that could’ve potentially revealed her real location.” said Ignis. “That would’ve been irresponsible.”

“Well, obviously.” said Prompto.

“How’s Noctis?” asked Ignis.

“A bit out of it.” said Prompto.

“Let’s get him back to camp then.” said Ignis.

  
The three of them helped getting Noctis back. It seemed as if the delusions were pretty mild. He referred to Prompto as a butterfly three times. Ignis got called a snowman and Gladio was a big scary gorilla.

Once they were back at camp he was pretty much his usual grumpy self.

Ignis took it upon himself to cook dinner.

Gladio and Prompto talked a bit. They ate. Gladio went to pee. Prompto found his camera. He sat down to check the photos. It seemed that Ardyn hadn’t done much else but look at them as far as he could tell. Noctis sat down next to him.

“Is that yours?” asked Noctis. His voice bored.

“Yes?” asked Prompto.

“Is this one yours too?” asked Noctis. He showed them another camera. A fancier, bigger camera. It took a moment for all of them to process the fact that Noctis had a second camera in his hand.

“It’s definitely not mine.” said Prompto.

“It might be Ardyn’s.” said Ignis.

“No way.” said Prompto. “Where did you to get it? _ How _ did you get it?”

“I don’t know.” said Noctis. “I had this weird dream where I stole this from a very annoying man. Or I thought it was a dream. Until I noticed I was still holding it.”   
  


“You’re kidding me, aren’t you? Are you actually saying that this camera might be Ardyn’s?” asked Prompto.

  
“If it is it might give us some clues to who he actually is.” said Ignis. “There’s only one way to find out.”

“I’m on it.” said Prompto. He took the camera. And pushed the button which powered it on. He scrolled through the pictures.

  
“What’s the verdict?” asked Ignis. He leant over to see the photos. So did Noctis.

“This guy can take pictures, alright. Some of these are amazing. He doesn’t seem to take any of himself though, so it’s hard to tell if it really is his.”

“Let me see.” said Noctis. He grabbed the camera. Soon he clicked through pictures of somewhat familiar subjects. It didn’t make sense until he actually saw Ignis standing outside the tent, cooking something by the fire. “There are… pictures of you two.”

“No way?” asked Prompto. “He’s been stalking us?”

“Seems like it.” said Noctis.

“He’s been stalking us, Ignis.” said Prompto. He turned to Ignis.

Noctis continued to click through the pictures. He reached a series of pictures which were taken close in time. They unfolded almost like a movie. They showed Prompto and Ignis standing outside the tent. Ignis seemed to engage Prompto in a conversation. Prompto showed Ignis something on his hand, presumably a minor injury of some sort. Ignis took Prompto’s hand and brought it too his lips. 

Noctis barely understood what he saw. 

In the next picture the light kiss on the hand had turned into an intense look. But it wasn’t until three pictures later when Ignis face was buried down Prompto’s neck and Prompto’s hands were up in Ignis hair that Noctis stopped clicking.

“He’s a perv.” said Noctis.

“He is.” said Prompto. “I mean who would-”   
  


Prompto saw the picture Noctis had stopped at.

“He probably meant to blackmail you with this.” said Noctis.

“I-” said Prompto. “I’m tired.” 

Prompto stood up and walked into the tent.

Noctis shared a look with Ignis.

“Let me see.” said Ignis. 

Noctis handed over the camera to Ignis.

Ignis’ face didn’t change. He calmly began scrolling through the pictures.

“I know what this may seem like.” said Ignis. “But this is not our relationship.”

“I don’t really care.” said Noctis.

  
“Great. Keep it that way.” said Ignis. “I expect to never hear about any of this ever again.” 

“Done.” said Noctis.

“I’ll go and talk to Prompto.” said Ignis. “You two make yourselves comfortable.”

Ignis walked after Prompto. Noctis sat by himself. Gladio showed up about a minute later.

“Did you scare the other two away?” asked Gladio.

“Something like that.” said Noctis.

Ignis came back about five minutes later.   
  
“I’ve got yet another favour to ask.” said Ignis. 

“Shoot.” said Gladio.

“Ardyn is a very sketchy character at best.” said Ignis. “I’m sure you understand that I’m highly concerned that he might actually find the black chocobo chick. The pictures on his camera even suggests he has stalked us for quite some time. So, forgive me for asking you like this, since you’ve already done so much for us, but we’re wondering if you’d be willing to help us move the black chocobo chick somewhere safer?”

“Well, Cid would be devastated if anything happened to the black chocobo chick.” said Gladio.

“You’ll be compensated of course.” said Ignis.

“Money is of little concern.” said Gladio. “We’ll help of course. I’ve even got a suggestion to where we can bring the black chocobo chick.”

“Excellent.” said Ignis. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow. And now that we’re on the topic, I have to mention that our tent is too small to fit four people. I suggest Gladio have moved enough with his beaten back for today. And Prompto seems to be tired already. So, Noctis and I will head to your camp and we’ll meet back here tomorrow.” he paused. “Does that sound fair?”

“I’m alright with that.” said Gladio.

“Another stranger to share tent with?” asked Noctis. “I can’t wait.”


	5. Fetching The Black Chocobo Chick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter has been updated to include better dialouge with Ardyn, better dialogue between Ignis and Gladio. And some other minor grammatical corrections.
> 
> I also had Ardyn refer to a new place called 'leap of faith'. What role the place has to do with the plot will be revealed in this chapter. You just need to know that there's a place called 'leap of faith'.
> 
> Thank you and sorry

“My head hurts.” said Noctis. He sat by the unlit fire pit. The morning sun shined directly into his eyes. “Did you guys spike my water last night or something? ‘Cause I had the weirdest of dreams.”

 

“It’s probably just the after effects from the gigataur’s spines.” said Ignis. “But since you mention it I’ll inform you that we try to not bring any recreational drug substances out here. There are far too many temptations surrounding them.”

 

“That actually happened?” asked Noctis. “I mean the gigataur that appeared? That happened? Like actually, really did happen for real?” 

 

“Yes, that actually, really did happen for real.” said Ignis.

 

“Wait.” said Noctis. “What else happened? Did that strange man actually appear as well? Was there a snow man? Or a gorilla? Did I fight that gorilla? I’m pretty sure I fought a gorilla. Hold on. Were those photos real? Have you actually fucked Prompto? No. Wait. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

 

“Well, there was a strange man and he did have photos of us.” said Ignis. “The rest I cannot confirm with a clear conscience.”

 

“Hm.” said Noctis. “I would’ve prefered the fight with the gorilla to be real.”

 

“I’m prepared to agree with you on that one.” said Ignis. “However, Ardyn’s appearance makes today’s goal pretty clear. We need to relocate the black chocobo chick. And fast. That means we’re moving our feet once breakfast is done.”

  
Noctis looked down at his empty cup. Then groaned.

 

They cleaned up their breakfast. Then headed back to the other camp. Gladio greeted them while seated at the fire pit. Prompto mumbled something about burnt toast.

 

“I assume we’re all ready to head out?” asked Ignis. A collective agreeing murmur went around camp. “Great.” he paused. “Before we go I’d like to remind you all that the device keeping the coeurls away is gone. We don’t know if Ardyn has more devices like that, but we’ll assume he doesn’t. That means we need to keep our eyes open for coeurls as well as the poachers presumably roaming around that area. If we are to believe Ardyn’s words that is. Which in this case, we will.”

 

“Got it.” said Gladio. “The danger might have tripled since last time.”

 

“Precisely.” said Ignis. “Not only that, but the terrain ahead is going to be hard to pass through. I’d say it’ll take about six to eight hours to climb. And yes we will be climbing most of the way. Also, a large part of the way are grounds the poachers are supposedly searching through. Therefore it’s of highest importance that all of you report any suspicious movements to the rest of us as soon as they’re spotted. We can’t be careful enough.”

 

“Got it.” said Gladio.

 

The other two murmured in response. 

 

“Great.” said Ignis. “Let’s go.” 

 

They gathered their equipment and headed out. About an hour later they reached the first section of the mountains. The climb was done careful and slow. Nothing more dramatic than a few slips of the feet and a couple of falling rocks happened. They reached the end of the first section about two hours later.

 

“We’re now entering the area the poachers are supposedly searching through.” said Ignis. “It’s fairly flat throughout. There’s few places to stay hidden. If we happen to stumble upon them I see no other solution but to confront them head on.”

 

“Got it.” said the remaining three.

 

They walked for about a half an hour. Not much movement was spotted. A rat had them all startled, but it quickly disappeared.

 

“We’re closing in on the ‘leap of faith’.” said Ignis. “There are other routes, but this is by far the fastest.”

 

“What is the ‘leap of faith’ exactly?” asked Noctis.

 

“It’s the coolest sight.” said Prompto. “It’s far cooler than I can describe. You have got to see it for yourself.”

 

“Ignis?” asked Noctis.

 

“Well, as the name indicates it’s a place where you have to take a ‘leap of faith’ to cross it.” said Ignis. “You’ll pretty much be dead if you fall.”

 

“Remind me again why we’re doing this.” said Noctis.

  
“Relax, we’ve crossed it tons of times.” said Prompto. “Haven’t had a pro-”

 

“There it is.” said Ignis.

 

The sight was indeed fantastic. The first thing they saw was how clean cut the crevice was. It looked as if a giant had cut the mountains in two. The second was how ridiculously deep the crevice was. If one of them were to fall they’d be falling for a good minute or two. The third was the river passing through down below.

 

The distance across the crevice could questionably be called safe. If Noctis was confident enough to do a split across the crevice he would probably barely reach the other side.

 

“I can see where it gets its name from.” said Noctis.

 

“This ain’t no playground leap.” said Gladio. “I’m sure you two can make this leap, but we do have a newbie in our group.”

 

“Yes, that’s why we usually use this.” said Ignis. He brought forward a tall and thick stick. “This is long enough to take us across the crevice safely. I won’t assume the same about its thickness.”

 

“Got it.” said Gladio. “I’ll go last.”

 

“Excellent.” said Ignis. “Prompto, you’re up.”

 

“Wohoo.” said Prompto. “Watch this.”

 

Prompto backed up a few steps. Then he rushed forward, drove the stick into the ground and hurled himself across. He landed a few feet in with a little stumble.

 

“Noctis, you’re next.” said Ignis.

 

“I’ll be ready to catch you if you happen to screw it up.” said Prompto.

 

“This is a living nightmare.” said Noctis. He looked down at the water rushing forth through the mountain. He sighed. “Alright, give it to me.”

 

Prompto handed over the stick from across the crevice. It was a lot heavier than it looked. Noctis hesitated.

 

“Remember to strike the stick down hard into the ground.” said Ignis. “And keep momentum.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” said Noctis. He backed up to around the place Prompto had and ran. He struck the stick into the ground. It took a total stop.

 

“Try again.” Ignis. “And follow with the momentum this time.”

 

“Ugh.” said Noctis. He backed up again. Then he ran. His body lifted into the air. Two seconds later he landed on his elbow. His grip around the stick loosened.

 

“Dude.” said Prompto. He caught the stick. “Great job, but that landing looked mad painful.”

 

Noctis groaned. Prompto handed the stick over to Ignis. Ignis made his way over. Then Gladio followed after. They both cleared the gap safely.

 

“Let me take a look.” said Ignis. He sat down next to Noctis and carefully took the injured arm in his hand. “Tell me if this hurts.” He squeezed the elbow gently. Noctis groaned.

 

“It hurts.” said Noctis.

 

“It doesn’t seem to be broken.” said Ignis. “Do you need a painkiller?”

 

“Nah.” said Noctis.

 

“Very well, alert me if you need one.” said Ignis. “We’ll continue in the meantime.”

 

“Whatever.” said Noctis.

 

He got up. Gladio eyed him with concern, but kept quiet. They continued. They reached the third section of the mountains about twenty minutes later.

 

“How’s your arm?” asked Ignis. “Will you be able to climb?”

 

“We’ll see.” said Noctis. He began climbing. His elbow was swollen, but it was an easily ignored pain. “Yeah, I can work with this.”

 

Gladio climbed after him. Followed by the other two. After an hour and a half they reached a ledge big enough for the four of them to rest on. They sat down for a while. Noctis examined his elbow. It was still a bit swollen, but looked closer to normal now.

 

“The next climb will be our longest yet.” said Ignis. “We’ve kept a decent speed throughout the day, so we don’t need to rush. Just be aware that we’re looking closer to a three hour climb.”

 

“I’ll manage.” said Noctis.

 

“I’m sure.” said Ignis.

 

They rested for a little while longer. Then they started climbing again. The first two climbs had been hard, but this part of the mountains was practically vertical. The ascend went slow, but steady. More feet slipped, several rocks fell and at one point Prompto slid down a couple of feet. It caused some tensions between the four. But they kept going in silence.

 

About three and a half hour later they stood at the top.

 

“Man, that was rough.” said Prompto.

 

“Agreed.” said Ignis. “But, the worst is over now.”

 

“I assume we’re getting close.” said Gladio.

 

“Yes, indeed.” said Ignis. “Do you see that triangled shaped rock over there? There’s a cave just down below it. She’s hidden inside.”

 

“Hurry up!” said Prompto. “She has waited long enough.”

 

Prompto grabbed Noctis by his good arm and pulled him along. Gladio and Ignis shared a look. Then followed after. The cave opening was barely visible. It was also narrow. They squeezed through it. At the end of the passage there was a drop of about two feet. Prompto jumped down first. Then Noctis followed.

 

“Look, look.” said Prompto.

 

The cave opened up, the area could suddenly fit two football fields. The sheer size of it was breathtaking alone. But the sight was even more impressive when the sunlight lit up large patches of green grass. It was like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert.

  
“Wow.” said Noctis. 

 

“Right?” asked Prompto. His tone enthusiastic. “There she is!” he pointed at a dark boulder resting soundly in the back of the cave. It was half covered in the shadows. He made his way over to it. At first it didn’t respond. It made his approach look quite comical, but in the next moment he disappeared underneath a cloud of black feathers. Prompto shrieked.

 

“She’s beautiful.” said Noctis. He sat down next to them.

 

“Right?” said Prompto. He turned the chocobo chick so Noctis would get a good look at her. “She’s the most beautiful girl in the world.”

 

“I agree.” said Noctis.

 

Ignis and Gladio made their way over as well. Gladio got down on one knee and petted the black chocobo chick’s beak. A smile was seen on his lips.

 

“She looks healthy.” said Gladio.

 

“She does.” said Ignis. “Well, I suggest you all rest properly now. We’ll leave in an hour.”

 

“Man, I’m exhausted.” said Prompto. He laid down on his back. The chocobo chick rested upon his chest. “Wake me up when we’re about to leave.”

 

“Will do.” said Ignis.

 

They all sat down approximately to where they stood. The grass offered some comfort. The sun warmed their backs. 

 

Noctis eventually laid down next to Prompto. Almost falling asleep. A while later a cold chill suddenly ran across his body. It was probably just a cloud passing by. But the chill came back. It ran up and down his body too irregular to be a cloud. He opened his eyes.

  
The sun blinded him. Then a tall, lean figure looking briefly covered the sun’s rays. A woman looked down at him through the hole in the cave’s roof. It startled him wide awake. 

 

She jumped.

 

Noctis threw himself back. Two seconds later she landed exactly where his heart would’ve been if he had laid still. Noctis saw that she had used an iron pole of some sort to soften her landing. It was now buried deep within the ground. 

 

The impact startled the other three awake. A mumble of curses and confused noises broke out.

 

She pulled up the iron pole again without as much as a twitch in the corner of her eye.

 

“Hi.” said the female.

 

A stunned silence followed.

 

“Who are you?” asked Noctis.

 

“Call me Aranea.” said the female. “I’ll estimate that you’ve got about four minutes before someone blows up the entrance to this cave. I suggest you leave. Now.”

 

“Blow up-? asked Noctis. “Why would anyone-?”

 

“Oh I forgot. I also got a message from your daddy. What did he say again? He put it so deliberately impactful I was almost impressed. Oh that’s right-” said Aranea. “Run.”

 

“Run?” asked Noctis.

 

A strange sound vibrated throughout the cave. Then an explosion rattled the walls. 

 

“Two minutes.” said Aranea.

 

“What should we do?” asked Prompto.

 

“I don’t know.” said Noctis. “I haven’t heard anything about dad having sketchy friends.”

 

“Well, if they’re mad enough to blow up a mountain I can’t imagine they’re nice enough to let you live.” said Gladio. “I suggest we leave. Is there another way out of here?”

 

“There’s a waterfall towards the back of the cave.” said Ignis. “We have spotted a path behind it, but we haven’t explored it yet. It could be a dead end for all we know.”

 

“We’ll take the risk.” said Gladio. He janked up Noctis to his feet. Ignis went ahead. Prompto picked up the black chocobo chick and followed after.

 

They walked into the darkness. The sound of babbling water grew stronger for each step. A moment later they stood at the edge of the waterfall. It was nothing they’d ever seen before. Water came roaring down a large crack from the cave’s roof and was collected in a shallow pool at the floor. It briefly stayed there before quickly being ushered down a giant, gaping, pitch black hole a bit further down. If someone was to fall into it, they’d be gone within the second.

 

A strange sound vibrated throughout the cave. Then an explosion shook the ground. Something rumbled from above. 

 

A boulder fell down from the waterfall. With the boulder a landslide followed. A decision had to be made within two seconds. Noctis saw Ignis and Gladio head towards the path behind the waterfall. A hand gripped his wrist and pulled him the other way.

  
The boulder hit the water’s surface.

 

A wave knocked him off his feet. Water roared all around him. The hand around his wrist pulled him up to the surface. He struggled to stay up. Prompto was somewhere struggling beside him too.

 

The next thing he knew it felt like the whole world had tilted to the side.

 

They were swept down into the pitch black hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this finally reaches over 50 kudos I'll add some slightly NSFW content in the next chapter


	6. Through The Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis have to figure out what to do next.

Gladio registered that Ignis dashed for the passage behind the waterfall. Within the second Gladio made the same decision. He managed to cast a look back in time to spot Prompto grab Noctis and fall back. Prompto’s eyes was fixed at something above. Gladio glanced up and noticed the massive shadow approaching them fast. He reached the passage the second before the boulder crashed down in the shallow pool behind them. 

 

He had just enough time to push Ignis’ back against the closest wall and shield them both from the shower of water that came next. With the splash followed the rumblings of a landslide. Mud and rocks rained down on their shoulders. The landslide slowly filled up the passage up to their thighs. When it came to a stop Gladio looked up at the blocked entrance. A few small beams of light made its way through the pile of dirt at the very top. It was thick enough to make Gladio regret this choice.

 

There better be a way out on the other side.

 

Ignis swept his wet hair away from his face. His pale skin tainted by muddy streaks.

 

“Are you alright?” asked Ignis.

 

“Yeah.” said Gladio. He brought his fingers through his own hair. A lot of mud followed with. “You?”

 

“I’m fine.” said Ignis. He looked at the blockade behind them. “Did you see when Prompto-?”   
  


“Yeah.” said Gladio. “It was probably the smartest move.”

 

“Perhaps.” said Ignis.

 

They fell into silence. Ignis lit up the smallest flashlight Gladio had ever seen. They both blinked to let their eyes adjust to the light. Gladio saw how filthy they both were. He tried to brush off some of the mud on his clothes. Ignis did as well. They didn’t get any cleaner.

 

“We should get going.” said Gladio.

 

“Yes.” said Ignis. “Assuming they’re still alive they’re most likely captured by whoever is chasing Noctis. If this passage leads out we could perhaps circle back and see if we can find out more.”

 

“Was thinking something similar.” said Gladio.

 

“If this passage is a dead end however-” said Ignis. “I guess we’ve got no choice but to dig through that blockage. Or wait for them to blow that up too.”

 

“We’ll worry about that when that happens.” said Gladio.

 

“Yes, of course.” said Ignis. He turned the light down between their bodies. Gladio realized his thigh was pressing rather hard against Ignis’ crotch. “Do you mind?”

 

“Yeah, give me a sec.” said Gladio. He wiggled his leg out of the pile of mud. His foot sunk down a little when he stepped back, but not as much as before. He pulled out the leg resting against Ignis’ crotch next. When he stood up some of the mud slid down again. He reached out a hand and helped Ignis wiggle out as well.

 

“Very well.” said Ignis. He adjusted his soaked, muddy jacket. “Onwards.”

 

He turned the tiny flashlight to the side of the passage that wasn’t blocked. It lit up a good twenty feet in front of them. They began climbing down from the remains of the mudslide. It took a fair ten minutes until they reached solid ground again. Once they began walking through the passage they noticed that it became steeper and steeper the more they walked. Eventually both were walking hunched over. It was a tedious task. After twenty minutes they had covered very little ground.

 

Gladio lost his footing and began sliding down. He cursed and pressed down his soles so hard he could feel them wear down. He came to a stop.

  
“Are you alright?” asked Ignis. 

 

“Yeah.” said Gladio. “Boots took most of the damage.” 

 

“Good.” said Ignis. “Do you need help?”

 

“Nah.”

 

Gladio climbed the distance he had lost. Ignis patiently waited for him. They continued to make their way up. Another twenty minutes later they came to a vertical wall that seemed to reach all the way up.

 

“Dead end.” said Gladio.

 

“It seems that way.” said Ignis. “Any chance we missed a side passage on the way up?”

 

“Not likely.” said Gladio.

 

They stared at the wall for a couple of seconds.

 

“I guess we’ve got to climb back down.” said Ignis eventually.

 

“Wait a sec.” said Gladio. He looked up at the very top of the wall. “Turn off your flashlight.”

 

Ignis turned off the flashlight. They both stood and blinked for a couple of times in total darkness. After a moment or two Gladio broke the silence.

 

“Tell me it’s not just me who sees the faint line of light at the top of the wall.”

 

Ignis moved a bit and a moment later he hummed agreeingly.

 

“Might be the case.” said Ignis. “Do you want to investigate?”

 

“Yeah, it’s better than the alternative.” said Gladio. “Here, I’ll heave you up.”

 

Gladio positioned himself with his back against the wall with his hands reaching out forming a step. Ignis took a hold of his shoulders and stepped onto his hands. They both heaved him up against the wall. He wiggled around for a moment or two.

 

“You’re right, there’s a ledge here.” said Ignis. “I’ll see if I can-”

 

He heaved himself up with Gladio’s help. Judging by how high up Ignis had to heave himself it’d be a bit too far for Gladio to make the ledge as well.

  
“Got anything to help me up with?” asked Gladio.

 

“A moment.” said Ignis. His footsteps sounded further and further away. Then sounds of scrambling metals made its way to Gladio. A few moments later and Ignis’ steps were heading his way again. “Watch your head.”

 

A rope-ladder was thrown down from the ledge. Gladio caught the rope-ladder and almost chuckled. He climbed up. Up on the ledge is was fairly brighter. He looked around. It seemed to be an abandoned camp from around a half century ago. A horse wagon was rotting in one corner, the remnants of a fireplace and a lot of broken pots and vases around it. A peculiar place.

 

Ignis was heading towards where the light was shining in from. Gladio followed after. They moved carefully, yet swiftly. Within a minute they were outside. 

 

When their eyes had gotten used to the brightness they could fully take in the view. They stood on a wide plateau. On one side they saw a deep lake that trickled down into the waterfall inside the cave. On the other the giant hole in the cave’s roof. Ancient carvings covered the grounds. It looked like this used to be a place of bathing and relaxing in the old days. A place forgotten by time.

 

They heard voices coming from down below. Ignis signed to Gladio to follow him. They looked down to where the voices were coming from. A lot of soldiers were running around the area surrounding their newly created entrance. A man in a mask approached a man who looked like he was of importance. Ignis and Gladio followed his movements as silent and swiftly as they possibly could. When the men started talking they could hear them unusually well.

 

“Sir, the cave is empty.”

 

“Empty?” asked the other man.

 

“We suspect they managed to flee.” said the masked man. “We’ve located one possible escape route for now.”

 

“Where?”

 

“There’s a pit at the back of the cave.” said the masked man. “The waterfall flows down into it, but it’s big enough to flee through.”

 

“Send ten men to investigate it.” said the other man. “Set the rest to search for other possible escape routes.”

 

“Yes, commander.”

 

The men went separate ways. Ignis gestured that they should leave. Gladio nodded. They made their way towards the opposite end of all the activity. 

 

_ “Mind if I ask you one thing? I just want to get one thing clear.” _ asked Ignis. His voice low. 

 

_ “Shoot.” _ said Gladio. His voice equally low.

 

_ “The cave was empty, right?” _

 

_ “Right.” _

 

_ “Both of us saw that Prompto pulled Noctis away from the boulder, right?” _

 

_ “Yeah.” _

_  
_ _ “There’s no potential that they were crushed by the mudslide is there?” _

 

_ “I mean there’s potential, but-” _

 

_ “There’s only one other way they could’ve disappeared that quickly.” _

 

_ “The pit?” _

 

_ “Tell me if you think it sounds ridiculous.” said Ignis. “But, do you think that Prompto and Noctis somehow been swept down into that pit?” _

 

_ “It’s leaning towards that.” _

 

_ “I see.” _ said Ignis. He looked like he was internally screaming.  _ “Well, I have the beginning of a plan.” _

 

_ “Shoot.” _ asked Gladio.

 

_ “That waterfall has to end somewhere, right?” _ asked Ignis.  _ “My safest bet would be that it ends somewhere along the river down the ‘leap of faith’. If we find where it ends we might be able to track them down from the other side. Well. If they haven’t been killed in the fall already.” _

  
_ “Sounds fair enough.” _

 

_ “The only issue is that it’ll most certainly take us more than a couple of hours to reach that entrance.” _ said Ignis.

 

_ “Still better than waiting around here.” _ said Gladio.  _ “I say we go for it.” _

 

_ “Thank you.” _ said Ignis.

 

_ “No worries.”  _

 

They found a place safe enough to begin to climb down. Within a couple of minutes they were down on the same level the soldiers were on. The soldiers were going back and forth, making it impossible to reach the side they had climbed up earlier today. They had to climb down an unfamiliar path. Gladio climbed down first, Ignis followed. They began their slow descent.

 

After an hour they reached the platform that lead to the  _ leap of faith _ . They were far from the place they had begun climbing this morning, but continued as straight as they could. 

 

An hour and a half later they spotted  _ leap of faith _ . It took another fifteen minutes to reach it. Once they faced it Gladio looked down with his arms crossed while Ignis had his resting against his waist.

 

“I guess it’s as a good time as ever to discuss the fact that I’ve got no clue to where exactly this waterfall might end.” said Ignis. “The clean cut of the walls makes it difficult to judge if there might be an opening somewhere. If there even is any.”

 

“Guess we’ll have to climb down to find out.” said Gladio.

 

“I’d rather climb as little as possible.” said Ignis. “These walls haven’t got much to hold onto.”

 

“I’ll climb first.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” said Ignis. “We could-”

 

They both heard the soft footsteps behind them a little too late. Gladio had enough time to avoid being hit dead on, but by avoiding it he felt it strike the ground below him. The heavy body slammed him into the ground and he landed on his back about half way out on the edge. Just as he thought he was safe the ground gave out underneath him. The coeurl that had attacked him followed with. It knocked him out in the next second.

 

Ignis witnessed when the ground gave out underneath Gladio and without a second thought reached to grab him. When he grabbed his collar the ground gave out underneath him as well. In the next second Ignis was holding onto dead weight. He hadn’t managed to catch at what point in all of this that Gladio had been knocked out, but he wasn’t going to ponder on it any further. 

He grabbed as good as he could underneath Gladio’s armpits and did a split. As in a proper split. As in one foot on one wall and the other at the second. It tore a muscle in his inner thigh at the impact. Gladio’s weight shifted them over. Ignis tried to withhold his stance and avoid flipping upside down. While struggling to remain his grip on Gladio he saw the coeurl hit the river below. It was swept away within seconds.

 

He looked for somewhere to grip onto. That’s when spotted the opening to what was probably the end station of the waterfall. Within that moment Gladio managed to wake up again.

 

“Gladio, below, to your right.” said Ignis.

 

Gladio turned his eyes down to where Ignis was looking and nodded.

 

“Got it.”

 

Gladio did a split as well and took the weight off of Ignis. On one hand Ignis was relieved on the other his torn thigh muscle cramped up his whole leg. They slowly made their way toward the opening. Water was pouring out of it, but on the side it looked like there was a ledge big enough to hop on to. Gladio reached it first. With a little push from Ignis he made it inside. In the next moment Gladio helped to pull Ignis inside as well.

 

Once inside Ignis had to lay down on his side. Gladio looked worried.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“I tore a muscle.” said Ignis. Now when the blood was rushing back into his leg he felt like half his leg had gone stiff and the other half was screaming with pain. He grunted. 

 

Somewhere deep within the tunnel a shot was fired. It was dead certain either Prompto or one of the soldiers. Shouts stirred from down the caverns. They both looked at each other.

 

“Where?”

 

“My thigh.”

 

“Can you stand up?”

 

“Highly unlikely.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Shit indeed.”

 

“You had some painkillers, right?”

 

“I do.” said Ignis. “But, they’re not going to settle in until another half an hour or so.”   
  


“If you take some now I’ll check out the surroundings.” said Gladio. “And we’ll take it from there.”

 

“You know where to find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr if you want to talk about FFXV
> 
> www.ohnomykneees.tumblr.com


End file.
